Family Matters
by quiet-raindrop
Summary: It is the end of the year and the Grayson family is assembled at Wayne Manor. Problems are created, discussed, and solved, because in the end, family is all that matters. DickxBabs w/ OCs. One-shot future fic.


**Family Matters**

**Author's Note: **I had this idea and I was like "I really don't know if I can write a whole story about this". Several hours later . . .

**Disclaimer: ***Sniff* No one . . . *Sniff*. . . got me Batman for Christmas! *Sniff*

* * *

"Mom, he's doing it again! Tell him to stop."

Barbara turned around immediately to quiet her daughter and pull her aside out of the crowd of people assembled at Wayne Manor for the New Year's Eve

party.

"What is it Charlotte?"

"It's Jonathon; tell him to stop."

Barbara paused to look around for her son who was already making his way towards them.

"All right. Both of you to the kitchen please." She ordered.

They knew better than to argue.

Barbara waited till they were behind the closed door before letting her children talk.

"John won't let me talk to boys." Charlotte said, pointing a finger at her brother.

"You don't need to be talking to boys." He insisted. "Tell her mom."

Barbara gave a small smile to the young man. He was almost thirteen and had already developed a strong sense of responsibility for his younger sisters. It

was a concern that almost rivaled his fathers.

His eleven—almost twelve year old sister did not appreciate it.

"You do not need to be flirting with boys." Jonathon argued.

"You're just jealous that you don't know how to flirt."

"I am not."

Barbara shook her head as they bickered.

Jonathon was indeed just as handsome as his father had been at the same age. He was almost a perfect copy of Dick except for one thing—although his eyes

were the same deep shade of blue, there wasn't a look of mischief or teasing, but instead a calm sense of rationalism and logic.

Her eyes—Barbara had always insisted.

"Why would I want to flirt with any of those girls? They are all silly."

"They are not!" Charlotte argued. "Mom, tell him that not all those girls are silly."

"Okay, you two. That is enough. I . . ."

"Well there you are all. What is going on?"

Barbara paused to give her husband a smile.

"Grayson family meeting." She explained.

Dick's eyes gave a hint of sparkle.

"Then I guess I should be here. I _am_ the original you know."

He looped his arms around his wife and stared down at the two kids.

"Did they do something wrong? Have you handed out judgment yet? No dessert tonight." He said seriously, but in a way Barbara knew he was teasing.

"Dad!" Both kids cried.

"Hold on Dick." Barbara said. "No one has done anything wrong."

"All right then, you can eat dessert. You know you have done something bad when dessert is taken away. That is how my mother got me." He explained.

"John, isn't letting me talk to boys." Charlotte explained again.

Barbara felt Dick's arms around her stiffen.

"Why would you want to talk to boys?" This time the seriousness wasn't faked.

"Daaaad. Come on." Her daughter shot Barbara a pleading look.

Barbara gave her daughter a sympathetic smile.

She understood; she was a daughter of a protective father too.

Charlotte was a very pretty young lady. She had a full head of silky black hair and eyes so deep blue they were almost black. She was getting to the age where

she knew she was pretty and enjoyed toying with boys in that manner.

"It's harmless." She argued.

"I don't know." Dick said with a playful look. "That is how your mom and I started out and look at us now . . . "

"Yeah see?" Jonathon argued. "You would probably get married."

He said it like it was the most horrible thing in the world.

"I wouldn't get married." Charlotte argued back.

"Or etting maweed?" A little voice asked in the middle of a yawn.

"No!" Charlotte said with a groan.

Barbara watched as Dick leaned over to scoop up their littlest girl who had just entered the room. She looked tired as she yawned again.

"I'm tired Daddy."

"Me too sweetheart." Dick agreed.

"Yeah, are we going to leave soon?"

"Char, we can't just leave. This is your grandpa's party and we are staying here tonight anyway." Her father reminded her.

"Are we going to have time for other . . . _stuff?_" John asked. "I've been working on a computer program that you have to see Mom. Uncle Tim and I are almost

done with it." He said proudly.

"Boring . . ." Charlotte said with a wave of her hand. "When are we actually going to go out?"

Before either parent could answer, the door to the kitchen opened and a familiar face appeared.

"I see I have discovered your hiding place." Alfred said with a look of some relief.

"Gampa-father." Little Mary held out a hand from where she was in Dick's arms.

"Hello again, little dear. How are you doing?" The older gentleman said with a fond look.

"Tired." She said with a yawn. She rested her head back onto Dick's shoulder.

Barbara and Dick exchanged a smile.

They had a hard time at first deciding what their kids should call Alfred, but then they decided that they could call Bruce, grandpa and Alfred, grandfather. It had

worked out well.

"I am too my dear, but I thought that it was just because I was old."

"You're not old Alfred." Dick told him.

"Master Dick, you have been telling me that ever since you were fourteen. At some point I must realize that you are lying."

"I wanna go to bed." Mary interrupted.

Dick ran a hand through his little girl's hair. It was red just like her mothers and he adored it.

"Aw, Mary." Jonathon spoke up. "You don't want to stay up and play with me?" He asked pleadingly.

Mary seemed to open her eyes more and consider it.

"Why can't you sweet talk other girls like that?" Charlotte asked pointedly.

"Because I like Mary best." He shot back.

Mary smiled at this remark and squirmed in Dick's arms until he set her down so she could run over to her older brother.

"Well if your meeting is over, I was hoping to get some pictures of these charming children."

Both older kids groaned and Mary joined in just to follow suite.

"Come now." Alfred said. "Humor an old man. Come on."

Jonathon picked up Mary and Charlotte followed behind Alfred out the door.

Dick took Barbara's hand and they walked out together.

"How about by the Christmas tree?" Alfred suggested.

Dick and Barbara watched as their kids trudged over to the bottom of the gigantic tree that someone somehow was able to get in the ballroom.

Barbara felt Dick's hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it right now."

Barbara nodded, but it was hard not to. It had been on both of their minds lately.

Their kids were starting to want to do what their parents did. Dick and Barbara knew from the beginning that there would be no way to hide it from them. It

was best to be honest, and not forbid them from that knowledge.

Barbara wasn't worried as much about Jonathon at the moment. He was the only one of their children who had actually been out once or twice on quiet nights.

He was ordered not to tell Charlotte about it for now. He liked doing it, but he enjoyed the technological side of it better.

Charlotte held most of the concern in Barbara's heart. She was eager to get out there—maybe too much. Barbara had to admit she felt like a hypocrite, but it

was a different feeling going from the beggar to being the one who was being begged.

How did Bruce ever let Dick and her out?

It had been a topic that had been brewing quietly between her and Dick. How were they going to handle the kids? At this moment, it was too hard a question

to answer.

They were being trained, but no real purpose or goal had been set. It was just supposed to be for fun right now.

It didn't help when Wally was always asking when his favorite unofficial nephew was coming out again, or when Charlotte would spent hours trying to draw

her costume along with coming up with a superhero name.

And little Mary, who was just content to watch the screens and press some buttons when her mother allowed.

"You're worrying Babs." Dick chided softly.

"I think it's a parent thing."

Dick's arms tightened around her.

"Look at those kids. They're amazing."

Barbara smiled at the pride in Dick's voice.

Typically, her mind was still thinking.

There was still a lot there kids didn't realize—things that only came with experience.

Dick and she had tried very hard to shield them from learning anything too bad.

Not long after Charlotte had been born, Dick had gotten shot.

Not too bad, but bad enough to shock them to the realities of having children while in this business.

They had never really talked about it, but both of them were being more careful now. Dick would do less crazy stunts while in action, Barbara started making

herself do more as Oracle and less as Batgirl, and both of them were more cautious when they were out in the field together—they both couldn't die.

"Grandfather! Do one of just me and Mary." Charlotte insisted.

Jonathon seemed more than happy to get out of another picture. He wandered back over to his parents and seemed to pick up that something serious was

being discussed.

"Do you want me to get you something to drink mom?" He asked.

"Sure, honey. That would be nice. Thank you."

The boy nodded and headed straight for the refreshment area. No deviations, no stops.

"Do you think that he will ever notice girls?" Barbara said shaking her head.

"He's more you than me, so you tell me." Dick countered. "But he better find a good one though." He said giving her a wink.

Barbara smiled as she watched her serious son bring a glass of water back.

"Here you go mom."

"Thank you."

"John! Come back here. Grandfather wants your ugly face in the picture again!" Charlotte called out.

Both girls started laughing as John reluctantly came back to where they were standing now by the fireplace.

"You want to know a secret Babs?" Dick whispered in her ear.

"What's that?"

"I'm ridiculously happy."

Barbara smiled.

"Me too."

He gave her a kiss.

"How about if I get one with your delightful parents as well."

"Alfred." Dick objected. "You already have tons of pictures of me. I almost need a restraining order."

"Get up here, young man." Alfred said crisply as if the grown adult was still the young boy he helped raise.

"Come on Dad!" Charlotte encouraged.

Dick tugged Barbara's hand and they both made their way over to their children. The Grayson family got into position and stayed that way long enough for

Alfred to get a decent picture.

"Could I get a picture of just the ladies?" Alfred asked. "Do the gentleman mind?"

Dick and Johnathon shook their heads and went off to the side.

Dick lazily laid his arms over his son's shoulders.

"John, can I ask you something?" He asked softly.

The boy turned around and nodded. His blue eyes looked serious.

"If you couldn't . . . do what your mother and I . . . do, how would you feel?"

The boy's reaction was surprising.

Dick remembered the time when Bruce ordered him to stop being Robin—he had been furious.

Obviously, his son was way more mature than he had been—Barbara's genes at work no doubt.

His son was silent for a moment.

"I guess I would be fine. I mean, I would still want to help in some way—maybe like Mom does as Oracle at times. I like working with her and Uncle Tim on

computer stuff."

Dick nodded.

"What about your sister?" He said, warily looking over at where his oldest daughter stood next to his wife.

John followed his father's gaze.

"She might kill someone."

Dick sighed.

Not what he wanted to hear.

"Did you and Mom decide then?"

"No." Dick said with another sigh. "I just wanted to know."

"How about one of just your parents?" Alfred said motioning to Dick.

Dick groaned as he made his way over to his wife.

Charlotte walked passed him caring Mary who held her arms out eagerly towards her brother.

"What were you and Dad talking about?"

"Nothing really, Char. Just . . . guy stuff." John said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh, huh. Guy stuff? Yeah, right." His sister huffed in disbelief. "What were you talking about?"

"Nothing that we need to worry about now." He insisted as he lifted Mary onto his shoulders.

He felt her small head rest on top of his. She was getting tired again.

"Mom is so pretty." Charlotte said, gazing happily over at where he parents stood. It looked like her father was intentionally giving her mother a hard time.

John nodded in agreement.

"I wish I had red hair." She said suddenly.

"Why?" Her brother asked.

"Because everyone loves Mary's hair." Charlotte said gazing up at her little sleepy sister. "Everyone is always going on about it. Grandpa Jim is _always _going on

about it and Dad calls her his _little red-haired girl_."

"So? Grandpa Jim was nuts over you too when you were born—and still is. I'm sure of it."

"Yeah, but now they all have _her _and they don't need me. She's the cute little girl that looks like Mom."

"Come on." Jonathon said softly. "You like your hair and everyone else does too."

"Yeah, I guess." She admitted.

"It's really beautiful."

Charlotte was slightly startled by his comment and blushed.

"Why do you I think I have to keep boys away from you?" He added.

Charlotte smiled and kissed her brother on the cheek.

"All right, who is ready for dessert?" Dick said to his group of children.

"Cookies?" Mary said blinking her sky blue eyes as she seemed to lose sleepiness at the idea.

"Yeah, cookies, Mary." John said to her. "Come on!"

"Grab one for me!" Dick called after the kids were half way across the room.

"Still yelling during parties?" Barbara chastised.

"It's the only way anyone can hear anything over this crowd." Dick argued.

"Whose kids are those devouring the cookies at the dessert table?" A voice behind them asked.

"I have no idea." Dick said innocently. "Cute aren't they?"

Bruce rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to fish for compliments for your children."

"They have to be of course." Dick continued. "Babs is their mother."

This earned him a jab from his wife who was flattered regardless.

"So have you two decided what you are going to do about the kids? You're making it difficult for me."

"Difficult for _you_?" Barbara said confused.

"I don't know if I should encourage their interest or discourage it."

"We aren't sure yet." Dick said, becoming serious. "We aren't going to worry about it for tonight either." He looked pointedly at his wife who he knew was still

thinking about it.

She squeezed his hand in response.

"Barbara is your father still coming?" Bruce asked her.

"Yeah, he just got tied up and then he forgot where his suit was. I'm not there anymore to take it out for him and make sure it's ready to go."

"We should buy him an Alfred." Dick suggested with a snap of his fingers.

"Gampa! You wanna a cookie?" Mary asked as she ran one over and held it up.

Dick gasped.

"Is that _my _cookie?"

Mary shook her head up and down to confirm it.

"It's okay. You can give it to your Dad. You better or he will whine like a baby about it." Bruce said with a glace Dick's way.

Mary giggled in a perfect little girl way and handed the cookie to her father.

"Thank you my red-haired little girl." Dick said with a smile that made his daughter smile as well.

"I'm going to go back and talk to Ann, okay?" Charlotte explained giving a nod in the direction of one of her friends.

"I wanna come!" Mary exclaimed.

"No. You have to stay here." Charlotte ordered not wanting a tag-a-long.

"I don't wanna." Tears tugged at Mary's little blue eyes.

"Come here you little tease." Johnathon said scooping her up. "Do you want to look at the Christmas tree again? It won't be up for much longer."

Mary was instantly better and she and John took off.

"They take care of themselves quite well don't they?" Bruce remarked, watching them go.

Barbara nodded.

Dick gently wrapped his arms from behind her in a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hugging you." He explained.

Bruce shook his head and looked around the room.

Barbara leaned into Dick and tried to just enjoy the moment. She crossed her arm up to reach his hand where it sat on her shoulder.

Her pretty diamond bracelet hung around her wrist.

Dick had gotten it for his wife for Christmas. A tangible gift that she could show other people—since his _real _gift to her was new monitors for her "Watchtower"

as she called it.

That was her name for their personal base at the Grayson house. It was a big house.

"Is it possible that you get prettier every year?"

"Must be all the exercise I do." Barbara joked.

She felt Dick kiss the back of her head.

"You really are Babs." He insisted.

"Thanks Dick."

"All right. I'm here. Barely, but here."

"Dad!" Barbara said, happy to hear her father's voice as he approached them with Alfred following.

Dick let her go so that she could hug her father.

"Did you find everything all right?" She asked him.

"Yes, it was right where you said it would be."

Dick smiled.

The Commissioner still had to call Barbara at times so that she could tell him where things were in their old apartment.

"You look amazing dear." Her father commented. "He still treating you right?" He said with a nod in Dick's direction.

Dick knew it was meant jokingly and tried not to be offended.

"So far so good." Barbara said, giving him a teasing smile.

"Marry a cop's daughter and prepare to get the third degree for the rest of your life." Bruce whispered as he stood next to him.

Soon enough, the Grayson kids came back at the sight of their other grandpa.

"Grandpa Jim!" Charlotte said excitedly as she hugged him. "How are you? Did you catch anyone tonight?"

"Whose daughter is this?" He asked with a pointed look at his own.

Barbara shrugged with a smile.

"Gampa!" Mary happily announced as John carried her over.

"Hi, Grandpa."

"Jonathon. Look how tall you are getting. Been keeping an eye on your sisters?"

"Too much." Charlotte huffed.

"You wanna a cookie Gampa?"

"Sure pumpkin. It would probably be the first thing I have eaten all day."

"Dad!" Barbara said chastising.

"Don't give me that look Barb. I'm not wasting away yet."

"At least have something real to eat first." She insisted.

"Okay, okay. I will. I'll be right back. None of you go anywhere."

Barbara shook her head as she watched him walk off.

"Remind me to call my Dad and make sure that he is eating." She told her husband.

Mary started to squirm in Jonathon's arms.

"Mary, just tell me when you want to get down." He told her as he sat her down.

"I'm gunna get piture for gampa." She announced as she ran off.

"Mary!" Barbara called, not liking that her little girl was running off into the crowds.

"I'll get her Mom." Jonathon assured as he followed quickly.

"We are all over the place tonight." Barbara said as she placed a hand to her forehead.

"But we are all here." Dick pointed out.

"Yes, yes we are." Barbara said quietly.

"I thought I told no one to leave." Gordon said as he came back with a sandwich.

"Mary had to get something. I think she drew a picture for you."

"Oh, I haven't gotten a new one for the office recently."

Barbara nodded.

Mary loved to color and while she drew things for everyone, "Gampa" Jim seemed to enjoy them the most, so he was her favorite to draw for.

Alfred of course, loved getting them; Bruce had to work on being more receptive of the drawings. He would take a very long time to look the picture over and

always would not seem to understand what she drew even if she explained it.

Dick looked up with a smile as he saw several guests moving out of the way so that a little red-haired girl could run though.

Jonathon was not far behind her apologizing to all the guests who had been displaced.

He seemed a little out of breath as he came to a stop by the family.

Mary held up her picture towards Gordon.

He knelt down and looked at it with her.

"Is this me?" He asked as he pointed.

Mary nodded.

"That is a very good mustache." He said praising her. To be honest, there was not much on the character's face besides a mustache.

The little girl smiled brightly.

"And is that a cop car?"

"The lights." She pointed at the red and blue blobs coming out of the top of the car.

"They are very good. Who is this?" He pointed at the black figure in the picture.

"Badman." Mary answered quickly.

Gordon's brow furrowed.

"Who?"

"Ah, a bad man . . . a bad guy, you know, a criminal." Jonathon said since the rest of his family had frozen in horror.

Barbara put a hand over her face and coughed.

"He's wearing black. Because bad guys wear black. Right Mary?"

The little girl looked confused but then nodded along with what her brother had said.

Jonathon felt his father pat him on the back.

"Dad make sure you have something to drink too. You need something to drink." Barbara reminded him.

"I'm fine daughter. Worry about your own brood."

"Don't worry, they let me know that they need something."

"And I know where the fridge is." Dick said playfully.

"I will go get some water." Her father said in defeat.

"Good save Jonathon." Dick said as soon as his father-in-law was out of hearing distance.

"That was so close." Charlotte said.

"Dad would kill me if he thought a little girl like her knew something about Batman already." Barbara said out loud.

"Let me see this." Bruce said as he took the paper from Jonathon. "That's not bad actually.

"Note to self: screen Mary's drawings." Barbara said.

Dick nodded.

Not too long ago Mary had drawn a picture of Nightwing for her father. While he liked it, it also scared him a little.

He and Barbara had to try to explain to their daughter that she could only do drawings like this for the family. Apparently, that had to clarify on _which_ people in

the family.

"Bad guys where black, huh?"

Jonathon paled a little.

"Oh, sorry Grandpa, I was just . . ."

"It's fine." Dick assured his son. "You did good."

"Whose is ready for fireworks then?" Bruce asked as he stared at his watch.

"Me! Me!" Mary announced.

"All right, come on then."

Bruce led the group of happy children away towards the window.

Barbara felt Dick's hand slip into hers.

"Another year, Babs."

He said softly.

"I know. I wonder what all will happen next year? There is so much still to happen though. All the kids . . ."

"It will work itself out. What is important is that we are all here."

Barbara nodded and couldn't argue with her husband's words.

"Come on then. Let's watch some fireworks with the kids." He said tugging her arm.

"Dad! Stand next to me!" Char called out.

"I want Daddy." Mary said.

Dick picked up his youngest daughter and stood right next to his other daughter.

Barbara wrapped her arms around her son as he looked out into the night sky.

For right now, as always, family was all that mattered.

* * *

**Random End Notes: **You probably would like some sort of logical explanation for the kid's names.

I know Dick's father name was John, but I don't like just the name John (Apologizes to people named John. I'm sure you all awesome : D) So I changed it to

Jonathon.

Charlotte—just because I liked the name.

Mary—Dick's mother's name. I guess I shafted Barbara's parents. (Sorry)

So not too much thought went into it, but I liked them.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's make 2014 Awesome! **

{Dick/Babs because, HELLO! They are perfect for each other!}

Alright you know the drill. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.


End file.
